Tenth Century Digital Gargoyle
by Chyna Rose
Summary: A new threat leads to adventure. What happens when a wish spells disaster for unlucky souls on three worlds.
1. Foreword (Disclaimer and Author's Note

TCDG: Disclaimer and Author's Note

TCDG: Disclaimer and Author's Note

I don't own Digimon.I don't own Gargoyles.I don't own a lot of the stuff you will find within.It's called fan fiction for a reason you know. The name itself is derived from a song called Twentieth Century Digital Boy.This fic has nothing to do with the song.Cheyne H Keresoma gave me permission to use Malcolm and the idea of Brooklyn and Demona getting together.Goliath-Elisa shipping and Broadway-Angela shipping are public domain as nearly 90% of Gargoyles fanfic writers use those pairs.Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady gave me permission to use the idea of the Digidestined being partly or totally digimon.The pairings though, are also public domain, as many writers have these pairings.There will be slash.Shounen-ai, definitely.Yaoi, probably.Shoujen-ai, maybe.Yuri, not likely.While I have nothing against girls being intimate with girls, it is not necessarily something I want to read about; let alone write about.I'm more likely to read/write shoujen-ai (girl-girl spiritual love) than yuri for that reason.This is a Mary Sue fic; I appear in it as a main character who falls for another main character and has that other character return my interest.I will try not to be too bad about it though, and the getting together will take time.I will also not make myself a super powerful super model- just shave off a few pounds and give me some powers that will develop in time.(I have often said that I was a changeling in real life, so that's something I plan to make the story me be.)

Instead of getting into what the deal is with either show, I'm going to defer you to websites that can explain it better than I can.It's not so much that I'm too lazy to write out the guides (which I kinda am), but rather I don't need the headache of explanation –especially with Digimon.What can I say?Both shows are complicated.The best Digimon site that I have found, is [http://www.pojo.com/digimon/][1]. Be warned; it's slow loading. It has a rather complete list of Digimon, and a full episode guide.I can't give you a near complete episode guide; I missed the entire second half of the first season.If you can't find a digimon I mentioned in Pojo's digidex, it's probably one I made up (and therefore, belongs to me.)For Gargoyles, [http://www.gargoyles-fans.org/][2] happens to be the best- it also has a **large** collection of fanfic.Then there is [www.fanfiction.net][3].Fanfiction.net may not have info on either of these shows, but I have an account on it (as well as the above Gargoyles link.Both have me under Chyna Rose), Cynthia has an account on it Cheyne has an account on it (and on the Gargoyle link.The Digimon link doesn't offer any fanfic by the way)

Yes, this counts as a Gargoyles fic (for those reading this off of the Garg Fan Fanfic Archive).All of it.Even though the first chapter has nothing to do with Gargoyles, I can't not post that.It has to do with the way I'm working the story.For those who want to contact me, but don't want to look at my profile or my older Gargoyles work,you can reach me at [Chynarose8@hotmail.com][4] or [Abigail_Draconi@yahoo.com][5] or even [Chyna1Rose@aol.com][6] if you are desperate.

The only disclaimer on the actual chapters that you will find is one referring you back to this.**I don't want to have to type this again!** The slash warning will be in the description.I really don't care about getting flamed.I am sick of having to warn people about that –especially if I don't want to give away the pairing.But then, stupid people do stupid things.I can't escape it.

I'm running a few contests.First is for fellow Gargoyle fans: a romance fic between Angela and Lex.As far as I know, I'm the only one to do this (Grapes).Lemons are ok, as long as they have a plot somewhere. Second is for fellow Digimon fans: 1) choose a randomly picked order; Takeru to Iori to Koushiro to Ken to Miyako to Joyu to Mimi to Sora to Hikari to Yamato to Taichi to Daisuke, or Sora to Hikari to Iori to Takeru to Koushiro to Yamato to Taichi to Mimi to Ken to Joyuto Miyako to Daisuke, or Hikari to Daisuke to Takeru to Ken to Mimi to Sora to Taichi to Yamato to Iori to Koushiro to Joyu to Miyako.2) choose something that can be passed; virus, item, idea, event, curse, rumor, felling… Anything that can be passed from person to person 3) write a fic about it; no lemons **please**.The third one is open to both Gargoyles and Digimon fans (along with X-Men Evolution, Daria, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and Harry Potter).Take two mortal enemies (and state at what point in the series this takes place so that I know the characters **are** enemies), put them in a situation where they have to work together **while in their right mind** (this means no mind control, no possession, no amnesia-so-they-don't-remember-that-they-hate-each-other)And no alternate universes where they never hated each other in the first place.(That would be cheating)All three of these contests end at midnight on August first.This means that all entries **must be sitting in my hotmail inbox (or folder set aside for this) by that time**.One fic per author per contest.Winner will be announced on both the Garg Fan Archive and Fanfic.net on September first.For their prize, the winner will get a non lemon fanfic of their choice written by me; as long as I know the series it comes from.This fanfic **should** be written sometime before New Years Eve; but when you enter in school, it may take longer.(So please don't hound me.)

   [1]: http://www.pojo.com/digimon/
   [2]: http://www.gargoyles-fans.org/
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [4]: mailto:Chynarose8@hotmail.com
   [5]: mailto:Abigail_Draconi@yahoo.com
   [6]: mailto:Chyna1Rose@aol.com



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

"Tell me how we got roped into this again."

"You were the one who insisted in coming here while your dad was away.We **could have gone to Koushiro's, but no."**

"How was I supposed to know that Hikari was going to have a sleepover?"

"You knew it was her birthday."

"Quit stalling you guys." Sora said, interrupting the whispered conversation between the embarrassed boys.Both of whom looked ready to bolt.

"Is it too late to switch to truth?" the brown haired boy asked quickly; trying to preserve a bit of dignity.The group of ten girls shook their heads yes.Taichi sent Sora a death glare, then turned to the blushing Yamato.Slowly the two leaned in and gently kissed, before quickly pulling away and blushing furiously, much to the enjoyment of the girls present.Sora sat there smugly as Taichi picked up the slip of paper that would name his victim.Sora's smirk was wiped off her face at the sight of Taichi's predatory grin.

"So Sora… Truth of dare?"

~~*@*~~

Sora was the first to wake up, followed closely by Miyako.By the time the younger girl found and put on her glasses, the older girl was quietly searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Miyako asked softly, so as not to disturb the others.

"Hikari's camera.Do you know where she keeps it?"

"Did you try next to the computer?" Miyako asked in a yawn, as Sora finally snagged her prize."Why do you want her camera anyway?"

Sora just grinned and motioned Miyako closer to the bunk bedsIn the lower one, lay Taichi and Yamato –which was no surprise to Miyako.What was a surprise, was **how they lay there.Both boys were on their sides facing the wall.Yamato, the one closer to the wall, had curled up into a ball.Taichi had apparently turned over sometime during the night, and was now curled around Yamato.Taichi's right arm lay across Yamato, right under his rib cage.They looked absolutely cute together.And, with a quiet click, the scene was captured in time.The boys stirred, and Yamato snuggled further into Taichi's embrace.Sora took a picture of this too.Taichi slowly opened his eyes, savoring the feel of the body against him.His gaze caught the sight of his friend's golden hair; disheveled through sleep.Taichi smiled dreamily (still half asleep himself) and breathed in Yamato's scent.Just waiting for Yamato's ice blue eyes to open.Slowly, Yamato's eyes began to flutter open.Eyes that shot fully open the moment a click was heard in the otherwise quiet room.As one, the boys looked down to see how they were positioned, then at Sora.Sora.Who was holding a camera.That had, as indicated by the click, taken a picture.Which apparently was of them in their unintended embrace.Sora saw that they both were awake and looking at and the camera she held.So, she did the only thing she could have;she ran.And as the boys chased her, they unwittingly woke up the other girls.Who were happy to do so if it meant that they got to see the Yamato in nothing but a pair of boxers.**

~~*@*~~

Sora and Taichi walked through the park.They stood close,but kept a bit of distance between them.

"So…"

"So what?"

"How did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Tai…"

"Okay, okay, okay.It was wonderful."

"And…"

"And nothing!He doesn't like me that way."

"Are you sure about that?From what **I** saw, he did."

"Sora…"

"Tai, you have the Crest of Courage.Use it.Tell Yama how you feel."

"It's not that easy." Taichi said as he stopped walking.Sora went about five steps before she realized that her companion was no longer with her.

"I know.No-one ever said it would be."

"What am going to do?"

"I don't know.There are going to be a lot of rumors floating around.But there's not much we can do about that.Some people refuse to listen to reason, and any explanation just adds fuel to the fire.The best thing I can think of, is to set off counter rumors.Tell them specific stuff isn't true and have both you and Yamato proclaim that that stuff isn't true."

"Are you sure about that counter rumor thing…"

"Well, it does kinda make sense.You know how the rumor mill gets.Besides, it worked in this book I read.How hard can it be?"

~~*@*~~

"My life is over." Yamato muttered into the couch cushion he was using in a pathetic attempt at affixation.

"What was that?" Takeru asked as he entered the living room with a glass of soda.He flopped down next to his brother, as Yamato reluctantly lowered the pillow.

"My life is over."

"What makes you say that?" Takeru asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Because by the time I put my foot through the door, **everyone** will know that I kissed and slept with Tai."Yamato groaned before bringing the cushion back into its suffocating place.Takeru, upon hearing this, promptly spit his mouthful of cola back out –and almost halfway across the room.

"What the hell?" Takeru asked, after wiping away any excess liquid.

"Sora dared Tai to kiss me –which he did reluctantly I might add.And Tai and I shared the lower bunk that night.I swear, all we did was sleep."

Takeru just looked at his brother oddly; mentally making a note to talk to Hikari about this later.If he handled this right –which meant getting the details strait and from the horse's mouth so to speak –then he wouldn't have to pay up to her.

~~*@*~~

[Mad_Programer has entered the chat]

Cupids_Poppy:At least he's not into puns.

Mad_Programer: Who's not into puns?

Hope_of_Light:Some author Sora was telling us about Terry something.He writes this funny sci-fi series.

[Mr_Sensible has entered the chat]

Light_of_Hope: I think it was Teri Prechant, but I could be wrong.

Mad_Programer: Terry Pratchett?

Leadmon: Yeah.That's him.Sora lent me a book of his called 'Interesting Times'

Mad_Programer:How far have you gotten in it?

Leadmon: Not very far

Mad_Programer: Why not?It happens to be a good book

Leadmon: I only got it this afternoon, and I've kinda had other things to do.Like homework.

Mad_Programer: Oh. 

[DemiLeadmon has entered the chat]

[Kind_Cruelty has entered the chat]

[Harmonic_Wolf has entered the chat]

[Pink_Butterfly has entered the chat]

DemiLeadmon: Is what my sister says true?

Leadmon:What's she saying?

DemiLeadmon: That you and Yamato kissed and that you slept with him.

Pink_Butterfly:WHAT?!

Mr_Sensible: brb

Harmonic_Wolf: I can explain.

Leadmon: I can explain!

Harmonic_Wolf: It was a dare.He *had* to kiss me

Leadmon: It was the only thing we could think of to keep Kari's friends from fighting over who slept next to him.

Harmonic_Wolf: Nothing happened!

Leadmon: Nothing happened!

Mr_Sensible: back

Mad_Programer: Where'd you go?

Mr_Sensible:I had to clean up a spill before it stained

Pink_Butterfly raises an eyebrow

Mr_Sensible: I was drinking some V8 and accidentally knocked over the glass.

Cupids_Poppy: Mimi, have you been reading a lot of fan fiction lately?

Pink_Butterfly:I have the flue.What do you expect me to do all day?

Mr_Sensible: -_-;

Mad_Programer: -_-;

Phlying_Phreak: Ne way… You think you'll be able to make it to the Digital World the day after tomorrow?

Pink_Butterfly: Probably.I've been sick for the past three days, so I should be fine by then.

Phlying_Phreak: That's good.I'll send you the coordinates for where we're meeting.

Pink_Butterfly:We gonna do anything in particular?

Phlying_Phreak:No.It's a picnic to celebrate the defeat of Arukinimon and Mummymon.

Pink_Butterfly: cool.

Kendo_Knight: I've got to get going.Dinner's almost ready and I have to set the table.

[Kendo_Knight has left the chat]

Kind_Cruelty: It's time for dinner already?I'd better get going then.See you tomorrow Daisuke?

DemiLeadmon:Sure.Should we meet at your house, my house, or the park?

Kind_Cruelty: My house. Sayaround noon?

DemiLeadmon: Ok

[Kind_Cruelty has left the chat]

[DemiLeadmon has left the chat]

Phlying_Phreak:Looks like I'm with them.Bye.

[Phlying_Phreak has left the chat]

Light_of_Hope:I better get going too.

[Light_of_Hope has left the chat]

Mad_Programer: If you like 'Interesting Times', I can lend you 'The Lost Continent'

Leadmon:I'll let you know once I'm done reading it.

Harmonic_Wolf: Koushiro, ever try Peter David?

Mad_Programer: I'm right in the middle of the end of 'Q Squared'.It's good, but confusing. Gtg.

[Mad_Programer has left the chat]

Mr_Sensible: I'll talk to you guys later.My dad just told me we're leaving in ten minutes.He wants to give me a tour of the ER.

Leadmon: My condolences

[Mr_Sensible has left the chat]

Harmonic_Wolf: I better start making dinner.Dad'll be home soon.

Cupids_Poppy: No bad practice?

Harmonic_Wolf: Tenchi had to go to his cousin's wedding.

[Harmonic_Wolf has left the chat]

Pink_Butterfly: It's been nice, but I better get going.Michael's going to come over soon with today's homework.

[Pink_Butterfly has left the chat]

Leadmon: I wonder if there are going to be any wedding bells for those two

Cupids_Poppy: smacks Tai on the arm.

Leadmon: What?Either she's with him, or she's talking about him.

Cupids_Poppy: I have to get off now.My mom wants some help in the shop.

Leadmon: Sora?

Cupids_Poppy: Yes Tai?

Leadmon: I'm going to tell the others at the picnic.

Cupids_Poppy: That's great!Now I've *really* gtg.

[Cupids_Poppy has left the chat]

~~*@*~~

"Tell us what Tai?" Taichi fell out of the chair he was perched on at the sound of his sister's voice.Standing up, Taichi crossed the room and shut the door.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Sure."

"So far, only Sora knows this." Taichi said, taking a deep breath before continuing."I'm attracted to both girls and other boys; I'm bisexual."Taichi breathed a sigh in relief as Hikari didn't seem upset about his revelation.

"Oh.Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Eventually.But it's something I want to put off for as long as possible.I don't think dad would take it very well."

"Tai! Kari! Dinner's ready!"

~~*@*~~

Joyu turned off his computer and looked at the red stain on the desk.Too bad he had knocked over his glass before he could drink any of the cool red liquid; now nothing but a blood red patch on the blond wood.He wouldn't have time to grab more before he had to leave to visit the hospital with his father and Shin.

The closer the trio got to the hospital, the more nervous Joyu got.Neither his father or his brother seemed to notice this.They both knew that Joyu was squeamish when it came to blood.By the time they got there, Joyu had (or so he thought) gotten enough of a handle on himself.Not that it would be easy –it was never easy when it involved him being around blood.Fate, it seemed, was definitely not with him this night.The ER was awash with the smell of blood.As soon as this registered in his mind, Joyu clamped his mouth shut.He could feel his canines lengthen and sharpen into the tools of a predator. It was not something he could explain, but it was something he could deal with.

"Joyu! Shin! I haven't seen you two in years!" Exclaimed a middle aged, overweight woman standing at the admitting desk.Dr. Kido shepherded his two sons over to his old friend.Obligingly, they hugged the woman who was like an aunt to them.

"You've grown so much, Joyu, that I hardly recognize you.How's school?" she asked during her embrace.Joyu knew he had to answer her, and he was glad she wasn't able to see his face.

"School's good."

"Great." She stated, letting the blue haired boy go. "Now, if you and your brother will just sit over there," she said, indicating two empty chairs that sat out of the way near the entrance. "and I'll give you the tour once I go on my break."

Shin and Joyu sat in the offered chairs without complaint.Shin sat relaxed, while Joyu had his arms clamped firmly across his stomach.Shin carefully laid a hand on Joyu's back in a comforting way.A few minutes after they had sat down, EMTs rolled a blood soaked man past them.Joyu felt the hunger slam into him.It felt like it was trying to eat him alive.He doubled over with the pain of his hunger.Shin looked at Joyu with concern.

"Are you okay Joyu?"

Instead of answering, Joyu simply stood up.Still clenching his complaining stomach, Joyu hurried out of the ER.After a few breaths to clean the delicious scent of blood from his mind, he sagged against the side of the hospital.~It's never gotten **that** bad before.Maybe I should start carrying garlic to help block out the smell.How can I be the doctor my father wants, if this keeps happening to me?~ he thought as he tried to put a clamp on the hunger.

"Joyu?" asked Shin, as he came out looking for his brother.

"I just needed some air.I couldn't stand to be in there one minute longer."

"It's okay Joyu.I don't hold it against you.Look, I'll talk to dad about letting you go home early."

"That's Shin. Shin,"

"Yes Joyu?"

"I know that I'll never be a doctor like dad wants, but how do you think he'll feel about my becoming a psychiatrist, or a dentist, or a lab technician… You know, not a doctor but still in the medical field."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know.I guess so.It's just that… I want to help people, but I just can't deal with the blood."

"Don't worry about it Joyu. You still have time to figure out what you want to do with your life.It's you life; not his."

"Thanks Shin."

"No problem.What are big brothers for?"

~~*@*~~

"This is heaven!" Daisuke exclaimed as he stretched out languidly on the bed.Ken looked at him quizzically and brushed a loose strand of indigo hair out of his face.Daisuke looked up at his friend."No obsessed sister ranting on and on about a boy, who doesn't even like her, is totally in love with her."

"She still going around the house on her 'he's not gay' rant?"

"That and the 'evils of gayness'.Which, by the way, is why I'm late.She grilled me about where –and more importantly with who –I was going.I'm not this bad with Hikari, am I?" 

"Not lately.And I don't think you were ever that bad.Just persistent."

"Sometimes… Sometimes I wonder if I really liked her in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did I fall for her or for the idea of falling for her.After all 'soccer star falls for Miss Popular' is normal, right?Did I get a crush on her because I wanted her to be my girlfriend, or because I was **supposed** to want that?"

"I really can't say.But what do you feel now?"

"A little jealous.I mean, they're my friends and I'm happy that they're happy, but there are times when I wish I could have what they have; be in love and not having to hide it."

"Are you saying that you regret…"

"Of course not.I could never regret that.I'm happy it happened, and if I had the chance to go back and change it, I wouldn't do anything different.I'm probably just in a slump.And thinking about the meaning of love isn't helping.At least it isn't as bad as it was a few years ago.I know what it is now, and I know how to manage it."

"You know I worry about you."

"I know.I'm okay. Honest.Now… If I remember correctly, you said something about a new computer game…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Sucker love is heaven sent. You pucker up, our passion's spent. My heart's a tart, your body's rent. My body's broken, yours is spent. Carve your name into my arm. Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed. Cuz there's nothing else to do, every me and every you."

_They stood there, staring at each other warily. Armed with only their wits and fists. The world had shrunk down to just them; their friends, holding their wands and offering silent support, ceased to exist. Time slowed into eternity. ..._

The black haired girl hunched over the computer stopped and sighed. She knew what she *wanted* to say, she just couldn't figure out *how* to say it. Writer's block; the scourge of all authors. She paused the song she was listening to, saved the document, and minimized Word. Opening another window lead to the internet and a fanfic she was in the middle of reading. Another set of clicks opened a game of solitaire. She lost herself in the mundane pattern of the cards and the words of someone else. Without much warning or ceremony, her computer dinged.

Phantom_Angel: Hey Chyna!

Michelle, better known as Chyna Rose to her online friends, smiled as she read the IM. She had been looking forward to talking to this person; he always was someone she could bounce ideas off of to get over her block.

Phantom_Angel: What's up?

Chyna1Rose: Not much.

Phantom_Angel: How come?

Chyna1Rose: Writer's block

Phantom_Angel: Whatcha working on? Maybe I can help.

Chyna1Rose: A HP fic- don't ask.

Phantom_Angel: O kay...

Phantom_Angel: So...

Chyna1Rose: I'm stuck. Draco and Harry are just about to get into a physical fight

Phantom_Angel: And you can't write action. Don't worry; that's something I can help with.

Chyna1Rose: Actually, I've figured out a system for writing a fight scene. Plan out the outcome then drag out my VtM play book and dice. I'm having transitioning into the actual fight.

Phantom_Angel: Who's gonna win?

Chyna1Rose: Neither. A teacher catches them and gives them detention.

Phantom_Angel: Which character normally starts things?

Chyna1Rose: Draco's usually the first to toss the first insult. Ron's usually the first to want to get violent..

Phantom_Angel: Who started it this time? 

Chyna1Rose: Draco as usual. Harry was the one to 'suggest' the fight. Hermonie made it a physical fight rather than a magical one.

Phantom_Angel: Who has the shorter fuse?

Chyna1Rose: Harry at this point. 

Phantom_Angel: Simple. Draco makes a smart remark, Harry lunges.

Chyna1Rose: Thanks.

Phantom_Angel: NP. 

Chyna1Rose: Have I told you how much I love you lately?

Phantom_Angel: Are you flirting with me?

Chyna1Rose: Maybe ;)

Phantom_Angel: Well, you shouldn't

Chyna1Rose: And why not?

Phantom_Angel: Because I'm not worth it.

Chyna1Rose: Not this again. We had this conversation yesterday, and the night before that, and the night before **that**. Even if no-one else appreciates you, I do. 

Phantom_Angel: I know, it's just that

Chyna1Rose: You get lonely. You sit there and then it suddenly hits you that you are totally alone. And it doesn't matter that there is someone Out There that lessens the feeling of aloneness because they are There and not with you.

Phantom_Angel: You're the only one who seems to understand me. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Chyna1Rose: The only one who can understand someone else's darkness is one who has known it.

Phantom_Angel: Any more words of wisdom?

Chyna1Rose: Just a few theories on true love.

Phantom_Angel: Like what?

Chyna1Rose: Well, your true love is the person who completes you, and who you complete. You both have common ground and complimenting strengths.

Phantom_Angel: I'm not sure I understand.

Chyna1Rose: Well, it's kind of why Spike and Angel get paired together. In fanfic there are generally 3 main types of pairings: the boy/girl next door, the best friend, and the rival.

Phantom_Angel: The rival?

Chyna1Rose: It's a thin line between love and hate after all. Plus you can't get more opposite/complementary than your rival- especially if they are your equal in every way. But this is probably boring you.

Phantom_Angel: Not at all.

Chyna1Rose: Changing the subject, something odd happened earlier today that may interest you.

Phantom_Angel: Oh?

Chyna1Rose: Yep. There was guy giving out pamphlets for the Quarrymen in front of the library. He seemed pretty level headed; gave me one of the pamphlets and invited me to a meeting without going into the whole fanatic spiel. 

Phantom_Angel: Oh.

Lex sighed and turned away from the computer. He didn't bother to shut down the IM or look to see if his 'friend' had anything else to say. He just left the room.

~Figures. She only likes me because she thinks I'm human. Not that I expected any different.~

Lex stopped off in an empty room. The rest of the clan was elsewhere, and it wasn't as if they actually *cared* about him. Lex pulled out the gun he had palmed off of a drug dealer he stopped on a solo patrol before he was pulled off the rotation until further notice. No-one knew he had it; he kept it well hidden. He wasn't going to use it -yet. Lex planed to die; even if it was by his own hand. He just didn't wasn't interested in pulling the trigger just then. Looking, and thinking, was enough.

~~*@*~~

"Hey Broadway, have you seen Lex?"

"Not since sunset. You try the TV room?"

"Demona and Angela have been in there all night and they haven't seen him."

"He's probably in front of the computer."

"Thanks."

Brooklyn walked through the halls of the castle in search of his shorter rookery brother. The chair in front of the computer was empty. The computer was on, but running a screen saver. Since he had checked every major room, Brooklyn decided take a peak into every room in hopes of finding his friend. But he was totally unprepared for what he saw.

"Lex?"

"Brooklyn?" Lex stammered, nearly dropping his gun. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This was bad. 

"Lex, put down the gun." Brooklyn calmly said, stepping just a little closer to his panicking rookery brother. Lex shakily raised the gun to his head; Brooklyn stopped.

"Don't come any closer. I'll... I'll pull the trigger if you do."

"Lex, put the gun down. This isn't the answer."

"How would you know? You have *no* idea what it's like."

"Why don't you put down the gun and we can talk about it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand. You're my brother and my friend. Let me help you. We can get through this -all you have to do is put down the gun."

"No!"

In a flash, Brooklyn leapt at Lex, knocking him to the ground. The two friends struggled furiously for the gun. The contest of will continued until a crack was heard. The gun had gone off in the struggle. It took Brooklyn a moment to realize that he had not been shot. He looked down at Lex. Lex gave Brooklyn a sad smile; as if to thank him. Brooklyn scooped up his so much smaller brother (~When did he get so thin. He hardly weighs anything at all~) and began a mad dash against time in order to get Lex the help he so desperately needed.

~~*@*~~

Chyna1Rose: He convinced me that there was no harm in at least reading the pamphlet. He was right

Chyna1Rose: There was no harm in reading it. Had a good laugh over it in fact. I was thinking of adding it to my site with a commentary. What do think?

Chyna1Rose: Lex?

Chyna1Rose: Lex?

Chyna1Rose: You still there? 

Michelle sighed and pushed her chair away from the computer. ~He probably had to go to the bathroom. Might as well get something to eat since I'm not busy.~ Halfway to the kitchen, Michelle stopped and looked out her window. ~It looks so still out there. Hard to believe that I'm in the middle of a large city. Wonder what time it is; I'm sure it's after past midnight. What a wonderful way to pass a Friday night. But it's not like I actually *want* to go out clubbing or pub crawling. The sky looks pretty clear; you can almost see the stars. Maybe now's a good time to seriously think about getting those hang gliding lessons. But knowing me, I won't.~

So Michelle became lost in her thoughts and her star gazing. The pure want in her heart awoke a terrible power from its secret place. In a blink the power took form. Then the form took wing. It rose high into the sky on midnight wings that blended into the night. Soon it had oriented on the one that had woke it. 

Unbeknownst to the malignant power, it too was being watched by an even more powerful power. This new power looked at the lesser one, and then Looked at it. The new power did not like what It Saw. It then Looked to see what could be done. Then It acted. But It's actions went unnoticed by those whose fates It touched.

Michelle watched out the window of her apartment as a large crow landed on the window sill, capturing her attention. The bird cocked its head to the side and looked at the girl looking at it. Then, in an act that belied its apparent animal nature, the crow rapped its beak against the window. Michelle was a bit taken back by this behavior; wild crows just didn't knock on windows. The crow repeated this odd action until Michelle relented and opened the window. Once the window was opened, the crow hopped through. Michelle stared at the bird. 

"Aren't you the bold one. I wonder what you want though. You don't look hurt, and it's not like there's a food shortage out there. Maybe you're a pet that got lost."

"What I want is not important. It is what *you* want." the crow replied. Michelle took a step back. While Michelle wasn't a zoologist, she did know a bit about various animals. She knew that this bird was doing things it supposedly wouldn't -or physically couldn't -do normally. Therefore, despite its avian appearance, the thing in her living room was not a crow.

"What are you?"

"What I am does not matter. You can call me Loki."

"Wasn't Loki the evil trickster in Norse mythology?"

"True, but I can assure you that I am not he. I just happen to like the name."

"I don't trust you."

"That is because you do not know what I can do for you. I am a peddler of hopes. A finder of dreams. A deliver of the heart's desires. I will grant your one fondest wish. So what will it be? Fame? Fortune? Revenge on an ex boyfriend?"

"What's the catch?"

"My dear, there is no catch. Just tell me what you truly want, and I will get it for you."

"Oh no. You're not fooling me. I've seen how this wish thing goes. You'll get what you said you want, but not in the way you want it."

"Genies always *did* search for loopholes."

"It's not just genies. Gods, magic talismans, powerful wizards, omnipotent aliens, sadistic GMS..."

"I can assure you that I have no wish to trick you."

"How long do I have to do this?"

"Take as much time as you need. Let it be said that Loki never pushed a wish out of a person. I can even offer you advice on what to wish for."

"*When* I decide what I want, how do I contact you?"

"Just turn around. I shall stay with you until you are ready to make your wish."

"What do you get from all this?"

"Sustenance. I feed off the emotions projected by humans and gargoyles. The more positive the emotion, the sweeter it tastes. Granting the wishes of people gives me a ready supply of happiness."

"So gargoyles are real?"

"As real as you or me."

"Cool."

~~*@*~~

"So how is he?"

"He's damn lucky. It is rare for anyone to survive being shot at such a close range."

"He'll be better tomorrow then?"

"Physically, yes. Given the healing properties your species possesses, he should be perfectly sound within a week. Emotionally however, he's still in a very precarious position. I suggest that he seeks some form of psychiatric help -the sooner the better."

"Thank you doctor. When will we be able to see him?"

"Tomorrow -if he consents to it."

"Why wouldn't he want to see us?"

"Lex has just been through some heavy physical trauma. The nature of his injuries lead me to believe that he has undergone sever emotional trauma."

"But it was an accident. The gun just went off."

"Brooklyn, you told me that when you first confronted him about the gun, he aimed it at himself rather than you. That says a lot about his state of mind at the time of the shooting."

"Why would he try to hurt himself. It just doesn't make sense."

"Unfortunately, I haven't had extensive training in psychology. In order to give you an accurate answer, I would have to know more about the normal gargoyle mind. But I can tell you one thing. This was no spur of the moment thing."

"Thank you doctor."

"I would like your permission to run a basic physical on your clan."

"Why would ye be wantin to do that lad?"

"Should something go medically wrong in the future, it would be helpful to know what is and isn't normal for a healthy gargoyle. The tests wouldn't include anything intrusive."

"May we have time to think about this."

"Take as much time as you need. In the meantime, I really need you to decide what you plan to do about Lex."

~~*@*~~

Michelle opened the door to her apartment, and set her bag of groceries in the kitchen. She was in the middle of putting a bunch of vegetarian corn dogs in the freezer when she heard a taping at her window. As soon as her hands were free, she opened the window and let Loki in.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Make dinner, check my email, try to write a bit."

"You could always wish to write best selling novel."

"What's the point? The success wouldn't mean as much if it becomes a success simply because I wished it so. Besides, I write because I love to. I don't care if anyone reads it."

"What about wishing away that nasty little thing called writers block?"

"Writers block is part of the creative process. Sure it gets annoying, but it gives me a chance to step back and *think* about what I'm writing. It also helps me edit and revise my work. When I hit a block, I read over what I wrote. Hey, this looks interesting."

"What is it?"

"It's an email from someone called JediBen. He sent me a creature creating program. If it passes the virus scan, I'll load and try it out."

"Sounds interesting. Of course, if you wish, I can always conjure up some of the most exotic and fantastic pets you can imagine: griffins, d"àjPns, unicorns... The list goes on."

"Where would I keep it, how would I care for it, and how can I make sure it doesn't get taken away from me?"

"Pets make great companions."

"Then I'll adopt a cat."

~~*@*~~

__

To: Phantom_Angel

From: Chyna1Rose

Subject: Cool game I found

Hey Lex, what happened last night? I hope I didn't offend you with what I said about the Quarrymen. *They* may think that what they're doing is right, but I can't help disagreeing with them. Blame it on growing up on Star Trek. Anyway, I found this way cool program that lets you create creatures. I sent you a copy of the game -don't worry, it's clean -and a few of my creations. Hope you have as much fun with it as I did.

@----- Michi

"What's this about?"

"A friend of Lex sent him some sort of game and an apology for something she said. Apparently they are on good enough terms to exchange first names. I'm debating whether or not to tell her what happened to Lex."

"Do what you think is best."

Chyna1Rose: Hey Lex!

Phantom_Angel: Lex can't come to the computer. This is his sister in law.

Chyna1Rose: Is he okay? I hope he's not mad at me for being anti-Quarrymen. 

Phantom_Angel: He isn't mad at you for that. I do not believe he knew.

Chyna1Rose: But I told him yesterday.

Phantom_Angel: You did?

Chyna1Rose: Yes. When I told him about the guy who tried to recruit me. The flyer they give out's a total laugh.

Phantom_Angel: I think there may have been a misunderstanding. Lex isn't mad at you for being anti-Quarrymen. He himself is a gargoyle sympathizer.

Chyna1Rose: Oh.

Chyna1Rose: So is he okay?

~~*@*~~

"It is still hard to tell. His physical wounds are healing as expected."

"Is he awake?"

"He just woke up a little while ago."

"Can I see him?"

"As long as you don't yell at him for what happened, I don't see why not. But only for a few minutes."

"Hey Lex."

"I'm sorry Brooklyn."

"Hey, it's okay. It was an accident."

"No. It's not okay. I could've killed you."

"But you didn't. I didn't come here to yell at you, or blame you for what happened -or nearly happened."

"Then why'd you come."

"Because you're my friend."

"I have no friends."

"That's not true. I've known you my entire life, and I have *always* considered you my friend."

"Then why did you abandon me?"

"I never meant to abandon you. Things just began to pile up, between what Goliath expected me to do as Second in Command and the responsibilities of starting a family. But I promise I won't let it happen again. I'll resign as Second in Command if it comes to that."

"In the end, *everyone* I get close to abandons or betrays me."

"You can't mean that. Demona was working on the computer earlier, and a person called Chyna 1 Rose IMed. She seemed pretty concerned that you weren't there."

"Only because she thinks I'm a human. She's practically a Quarryman."

"Did she ever say she was?"

"No, we never actually talked about the gargoyle issue, but she did seem pretty impressed by this guy recruiting for them."

"From what I saw of Demona's conversation, Chyna 1 Rose doesn't agree with them. In fact she thought that *you* were a Quarryman."

"I wonder what gave her that impression?"

"You can ask her next time you go on-line. She also sent you an email with a program attached."

"You went through my mail?"

"Demona opened it by accident. Other than the program and a few jpegs, there was nothing in it that looked private."

"Oh. What kind of program was it? And what did the pictures look like?"

"The program's some kind of creature creator. When I left Demona, she was busy playing with it. I didn't look at the pictures."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

"What time is it?"

"Ten forty."

"Shit! We're gonna be late."

Daisuke climbed out of Ken's bed and began the task of getting dressed quickly. Ken followed, but at a less frantic pace. Once they were presentable, they gathered that they would need and left the apartment. Daisuke grabbed Ken's hand and dragged him through the streets in order to get from Ken's apartment in Tamachi, to the park in Odiba not too much after eleven. When they reached the park, they were met with a surprise.

"They **did** say we were meeting here at eleven, didn't they?"  
"They did."

"What time is it now?"  
"Five to."

"So where is everybody?"

~~*@*~~

It wasn't even noon yet, and already the day was going to hell. He couldn't find anything clean to wear. When he went to check his email, he discovered that his computer was being slowly attacked by a virus. He was in the midst of trying to get rid of the virus (which for some reason was forcing him to play Go with it), when his mother poked her head into the room.

"Koushiro, I made some sandwiches for your picnic."

"Picnic?"

"Don't you have a picnic today?"

Koushiro checked the clock on his computer and gasped. Shutting down the computer, he jumped to his feet and took the bag from his mother.

"Thanksmom.Ihavetogonow.I'mgoingtobelate.Bye." he said, running out the door.

~~*@*~~

"Joyu, time to get up."

Joyu yawned, feeling his teeth lengthen and shorten as they usually did when he woke up. He groped the night stand for his glasses. Last night, he had been up late playing a game over the internet. 

Debating whether or not to simply roll over and catch just a few more minutes of sleep, he glanced at the clock and bolted upright.

"Shit."

~~*@*~~

"Don't you think you have enough?"

"I guess you're right. But some of our friends can be such bottomless pits at times. And I'm not talking about the digimon."

"True. But if we don't get going soon, we're going to be late."

"We're late?! Well, let's go!"

~~*@*~~

"Yama! Hurry up in there. We don't have all day."

"Keep your shirt on TK. I have to fix my hair."

"Your hair's fine. We have to go."

"Don't rush the hair."

"Who're you trying to impress? Taichi?"

"I'm not trying to impress Tai. He's my friend, and that's it."

"So who is it? You said you don't like Sora or Mimi as anything other than a friend."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Then stop fussing with your hair. None of us care if your hair isn't perfect. _I swear, you act **so** gay sometimes._"

"I'll be done when I'm done. And I'm **not** gay."

"But we're late."

~~*@*~~

"Tai, you're not going to be executed. You can walk a little faster."

"But what if they don't accept me. What if they hate me?"  
"Tai, they're your friends. They won't hate you."

"But…"

"Have some faith. It's a good chance that not all of them are homophobic. Besides, I'm pretty sure he likes you back."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a part of my crest. I can look at two people and see if they're right for each other or not. I've been thinking of turning it into part of my career once I graduate."

"What do you think Kari? Kari? Kari?"

"Something bad's going to happen today. I can feel it."

"Kari?"

"I hate when that happens. I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

~~*@*~~

"Daisuke! You're early."

"And apparently everyone else's gonna be late."

"How come you're early. It's not like you."  
"We didn't have to wait long for the train in from Tamachi."

"That, and we practically ran the entire way here."

Taichi took a seat near where Daisuke was leaning against Ken. Hikari let Gatomon down, and then took a seat under a tree. Within a few minutes, Koushiro ran breathlessly into the park, followed closely by Joyu. They slumped in the shade of another tree.

"What happened Joyu? You're usually earlier."

"I overslept."

"**You** overslept?"

"**Yes** I did. I had a late night and forgot to set my alarm."

Ken sighed and absentmindedly began to toy with a strand of Daisuke's hair. Sora sat down next to Taichi, while Koushiro discovered that the battery of his laptop had died.

"I told you we were going to be late."

"We're not **that** late."

"We were supposed to meet here at eleven."

"So?"  
"It's eleven fifteen."

"Oh. Well, let's get going then."

"We can't. TK and Yama aren't here yet."

"Oh hey guys! Sorry we're late." 

"It took Miyako a while to pack the food."

"I just wanted to be sure we had enough."

"So, you felt it too?"  
"Felt what?"

"Never mind."

"Where on Earth can Takeru and Yamato be?"

~~*@*~~

"Where **were** you guys? We were supposed to meet here **half an hour** ago!"

"Yama had to make sure his hair was perfect."

"Now that you are here, we can get going. No doubt Mimi's been waiting for us in the Digital World."

With that the group of eleven kids and six assorted digimon headed to the computer that would transport them into the Digital World. Sneaking into the school was no problem as usual, and soon they had opened up a digiport.

~~*@*~~

After they had defeated Arukinimon and Mummymon, the digidestined had decided to have a picnic in the Digital World as soon as all twelve of them were able to get together. And today was that day. It had taken a lot of planing, but here they were. Mimi sat on the blanket she had brought, with the older children's digimon –apparently telling them some sort of story- when the others arrived through the portal. With the initial apologies over the lateness of their arrival out of the way, the picnic began in earnest. Once most of the food had been eaten, and before everyone could drift off to do their own thing, Taichi spoke.

"I have something to tell everyone. This is kinda hard to say, and I'm not sure where to really begin. A couple of weeks ago, I realized something about myself and came to terms with it. I'm bisexual."

For the moment, everyone was quite. Those who knew, had already given Taichi their reaction to his big news. Those who didn't apparently needed a few moments for everything to sink in. Daisuke was the first to react, simply shrugging while Ken played idly with his hair. Neither of them really cared about what Taichi had said. To them, it just didn't matter **who** Taichi was attracted to (as long as it wasn't one of them. Or if it was, Taichi made no move to date him). Mimi also looked like she didn't care; brushing crumbs off the blanket.

"So you're all okay with this?"

"TK! You have to come quick!"

"What's wrong Patamon?"

"We were playing tag, and we found an abandoned temple. Only none of us remember it ever being there before. The others asked me to come and get you guys "

"I guess we should check it out then."

~~*@*~~

"I can see why this place was abandoned."

"It reminds me of some of the pictures I've seen of the Greek and Roman ruins. But these hieroglyphs…"

"Hey guys! I found something interesting."

"What is it Miyako?"

"It looks like a prophecy or something. And there are five symbols that kinda look like the crests, only I've never seen them before."

"I think it looks a little creepy. What language is that?"  
"I'm not sure."

"Hmmm…

Heed my warning Children of Destiny,

Or doomed will you be.

Three worlds-

Three fates interwoven.

You come to a crossroads.

Do nothing, three worlds will end.

Hate and ignorance will destroy Innocence.

With Innocence gone, Compassion will turn a blind eye.

Loyalty will be torn between two duties,

And Happiness will pay the price.

Without Happiness, Empathy will do what Compassion could not-

And the fate of all life will be sealed.

Seek out the five

Bind them together

But remember: the path to salvation is never easy.

Dark forces must be fought

To negate the death Empathy would have wrought.

Est opus me. Fatum est. Deflegrati muri intervalia."

"I wonder what that"


	5. Chapter 4

          Michelle pushed herself away from her computer and stretched. Work on the story she was writing was going relatively well. But what she needed now, was a break. She looked down and saw an object that she had never seen before. It was small and teardrop shaped. The case was made of indigo colored plastic. Near the point was a small black antenna. It also had a round, blank screen and a few buttons. Michelle figured that it was a new key chain she had bought (although she couldn't remember doing so) and clipped it to her bag. A quick survey of the apartment led to the decision to go food shopping.

~~*@*~~

          Lex sat against the cool gray stones of the parapets, and sighed. Brooklyn stood nearby leaning against the wall. They stared at the stars quietly; enjoying the companionable silence. Lex had been let out of the infirmary the night before. The only compensation to his earlier botched suicide attempt, was that hw was not to be left alone. Demona quietly walled out, her daughter in her arms.

          The night was pressing. It's silence began to crush down on the pair. Healing would take time, but it would happen. Lex's hands searched his loincloth as his attention remained trained on the distant suns. Brooklyn watched him do this.

          "I didn't know you smoked."

          "I don't. I just wish I did."

          The two friends lapsed back into silence. The past couple of nights had been hard. The clan had found themselves unsure of how to deal with Lex, and Lex seemed reluctant to deal with them. He would react most of the time, but seemed otherwise apathetic.

          "I didn't mean for it to happen, you know."

          Lex's statement startled Brooklyn. It was the first time since the incident that Lex had even attempted to start a conversation. Brooklyn kept silent though. He knew that Lex didn't expect him to respond. The two of them had always been close, and Lex seemed to respond better to Brooklyn than anyone else. Which is why it hurt Brooklyn that he hadn't picked up on Lex's feelings earlier. He should've **known** something was wrong before.

          "I mean, I was thinking about it, but I wasn't really going to."

          "It's okay Lex. I understand."

          "I just wanted the loneliness to stop. You were busy, and Broadway…"

          "Lex, you're my brother and I care about you. I never meant to make you feel alone. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

          "Brooklyn and I will do everything in our power to help you. We will not abandon you."

          "Thanks. I know it should help make me feel better, but…"

          "It still hurts. You have to give it time to heal[1].  It's only been four nights. And in that time, you've made a lot of progress."

          "But I'm still not happy."

          "No one's asking you to be."

          Lex, Demona, and Brooklyn lapsed into a thoughtful silence. The stayed like that until four glowing lights approached them. When the glow faded, four teardrop shaped devices lay before them. They were identical with the exception of their color. Lex reached for the sky blue one, Brooklyn picked up the red-violet one, and Demona took the remaining two. The four devices showed red blips that indicated the other devices. Lex examined his closely. But before he could say anything, the castle's security alarm went off. Lex and Brooklyn stuffed their devices into their loincloths, and took off full speed towards the trouble. Demona too her daughter, Lillith, to a safer part of the castle.

~~*@*~~

          When Daisuke opened his eyes, he found himself in the mouth of an ally. He wasn't alone. Takeru, Chibimon, and Tokomon were with him; but only them. The others were gone. Takeru slowly opened his eyes and took a look around.

          "Where are we?"

          "Never mind where we are, where is everybody else?"

          "Here's a better question; what the hell happened?"

          "I don't know. One minute I'm reading weird writing on the wall of a ruined temple, and the next I'm in some ally."

          "Did you understand any of it?"

          "I think we have to find five people and save the world." Daisuke said as he picked up Chibimon. Tokomon took his regular spot on top of Takeru's head.

          "First I think we should find the others and figure out where we are."

          "Good idea."

~~*@*~~

          Hikari, Miyako, Poromon, and Salamon suddenly found themselves in a dark, damp, tunnel of some sort.

          "What happened?"

          "I think this is the thing I felt. Hey Tai. Tai?"

          "I don't see anyone else. Whoa."

          "What?"

          "Gatomon dedigivolved into Salamon without having to DNA digivolve first."

          "That's odd. Even if we go back to the real world from the Digital World, Gatomon stays Gatomon."

          "So I guess this means we're not in the real world."

          "If we're not in the real world, and this isn't the Digital World, then where are we?"

~~*@*~~

          Koushiro and Iori found themselves in some sort of courtyard. A group of people wandered past with water guns. Koushiro looked around and picked up Motimon. 

          "Do you have any idea where we are?"

          "It appears to be some sort of housing complex; perhaps a campus. It also appears that we've been separated from the others."

          "Do you think they're nearby?"

          "Hard to say. My digivice is only picking up your signal, but they don't have a large range to begin with. Wait. You still have your D-terminal with you, don't you?"

          "Of course. I'll send out an e-mail to the others. With any luck, we'll be able to find each other."

          "I think we should also make efforts to figure out where we are. Besides, we'll be less conspicuous if we're moving."

~~*@*~~

          "I know that we still don't know a lot about the Digital World, but how'd we go from a temple to a forest?"

          "I don't know. But it might have had something to do with the Latin Dai read."

          "You know Latin?"

          "Not really. I know enough to recognize it, although I'm unable to translate it. Don't you think it's strange that the rest of the prophecy was written in plain Japanese, but that little part was written in another language altogether?"

          "It **does** sound strange, now that you mention it."

          "Sora, I don't think we're in the Digital World anymore."

          "What makes you say that?"

          "Both our digimon dedigivolved."

          "The last time I saw her as Yokomon, was when we came back to the real world to look for the eighth child."

          "Do you remember what Koushiro said about parallel worlds?"

          "Kinda. Why?"

          "I think this is one of those parallel worlds he was talking about."

~~*@*~~

          "Now how'd we get here?"

          "You know where we are?"

          "This looks like Central Park."

          "What could we possibly be doing in Central Park?"

          "I have no idea Joyu. But I think we have bigger things to worry about."

          "Pukamon?"

          "He's right though. We're here, but no one else is."

          "That is a problem. We don't even know if anyone else got brought to New York."

          "You mean, that we could be wandering around Manhattan and never find the others?!"

          "It **is** possible… I think the first thing we should do though, is find you way out of the park. It's beginning to creep me out."

~~*@*~~

          ~Not again.~ thought Taichi and Yamato as they suddenly found themselves ripped from where they were standing. They found themselves materializing about four feet above ground. When the local laws of gravity took over, they were unceremonially dumped into a pool of water. They reached the surface sputtering.

          "I hope whoever did this is having a good laugh."

          "Do you think someone found Puppetmon's dolls?"

          "Didn't we destroy them?"

          "Oh yeah."

          Taichi and Yamato scrambled out of the water and took a look around. Three of the walls of the room were made of glass and steel. Koromon and Tsunomon bounced over the grass covering the floor to the half drowned boys.

          "Where are we?"    

          "I don't know. But wherever it is, I don't think we've gone unnoticed."

          "Ye got that right laddie."

          Taichi and Yamato slowly turned around to find two creatures unlike any they had seen before. One was a grayish blue and was built much like a large dog. The other was more man like; with a pair of wings, a tail, tan skin, and a sword. A sword that happened to be drawn. Koromon and Tsunomon bravely leapt in front of their partners. Taichi began to reach for his digivice, but stopped when he heard the whoosh that indicated the arrival of one more creature.

          "What are you doing in my home?"

          "Would you believe me if I told you I had no idea?"

          The large purple creature that had spoken, simply glowered.

          "Though not."

          Koromon got ready to counteract whatever these creatures threw at them. Yamato slowly moved so that his back was against Taichi's, and he gripped Taichi's hand in his. Both boys got ready to give their digimon the energy needed to digivolve. No one was ready to make the first move.

~~*@*~~

          Lex and Brooklyn burst out onto the balcony over the atrium. As they skidded to a halt, they surveyed the scene below. Goliath, Hudson, and Bronx had a pair of teenaged boys surrounded. The boys had taken up a defensive position, and two odd-looking balls bouncing at their feet. It seemed like everything was already under control.

          "Do you think we should go down there?" Lex asked Brooklyn as he turned to face his maroon friend. Brooklyn looked back at Lex.

          "I think we should stay here until we're needed. There's no telling if our presence would trigger an attack simply because they feel… Hey. What's that noise?"

          Lex and Brooklyn looked at the strange devices they had found. Each was beeping and depicted three double blinking lights. Down in the atrium, the boys pulled out their own beeping devices. Goliath and Hudson got ready to battle as soon as the intruders made their move. But the boys simply looked up to the ledge that Brooklyn and Lex were standing on. As soon as Lex's brown eyes locked with the blue ones of the blond, an understanding was reached.

~~*@*~~

          "Ugh! This is disgusting."

          "You can say that again."

          "I say we find the first… Was that a rat?"

          "Miyako. I can't breath."

          "Sorry."

          Brentwood sat hidden in the dark, watching the two new people wander through the sewers. They looked harmless and lost. Brentwood knew what to do in cases like this. Brentwood left his post, still unnoticed by those he was watching.

~~*@*~~

          "Talon! Talon! Talon!"

          "Whoa there. Slow down. Now what's wrong?"

          "Brentwood see new people. New people lost."

          "Where did you see them?"

          "Talon come; Brentwood show."

          "Claw, keep an eye on things here. I'm going with Brentwood to check out these new people."

          Claw nodded. Soon Talon followed the fidgeting clone. The clones had come far in the time since Thailog died in the amusement park fire. They could follow simple instructions, and even improvise a little. And although they knew how to speak in proper sentences -with pronouns and properly conjugated verbs- Talon knew that Brentwood tended to slip when he got excited. Yet these slips were becoming far and fewer between.

          As they neared the place where Brentwood last saw the two girls, Talon began to pick up the sound of their conversation.

~~*@*~~

          "Let's face it Miya. We're totally lost."

          "And I'm still not picking up anyone else with my digivice. I wish this thing had a compass."

          "We don't know where we are. We don't know how to get out of here. We don't even know who -or what- is down here."

          "You got that right."

          "Don't worry Kari. I may be a rookie, but I can still do some damage."

          "Dogs talk?"

          "I am **not** a dog."

          "We don't want to hurt anyone. Honest."

          "That's good to hear. The name's Talon."

"Um, Talon, just what are you?" 

~~*@*~~

          "Uh Mimi, I hate to break it to you, but I think we're lost."

          "We're not lost. Central Park isn't **that** big. As long as we keep going strait, we'll hit the street."

          "Hold it. I just got a signal on my digivice."

          "Where?"

          "The way we're heading. And they're getting closer."

          "Well, let's get going then."

~~*@*~~

          "I never thought about it like that. It **would** explain a lot of things."

          "I never would've thought you liked that sort of thing."

          "Everybody hides things from the outside world. Besides, Dai's the one who got me into it."

          "So how long have you been in love with him?"

          "Is it that obvious?"

          "Sort of. It's noticeable enough that anyone can see it, but not noticeable enough that they can't rationalize it away. Besides, it would be pretty silly if I couldn't see love when it happened."   

          "Miyako can't see it."

          "Are you sure?"

          "Well… Hey! What's that?"

          "It looks like Joyu. And Mimi!"

          "At least we know we're not alone here."

          "Don't worry Ken. Daisuke's here somewhere; along with Koushiro."

          "How can you tell?"

          "It has something to do with my crest. Genni once said that we'd start to develop special abilities along the lines of our crests. Hey Mimi! Joyu!"

          "Sora! I'm so glad I found you."

          "So who else do you think is here?"

          "Daisuke and Koushiro are here; but they're not together. I don't know about anyone else though. Uh, do you happen to know where we are by the way?"

          "Central Park. You can't feel the others?"

          "Too many people. I think I may be able to tell who's with Daisuke since he's closer. But it's going to take time."

~~*@*~~

          "So."

          "So."

          Takeru and Daisuke walked down the street. From the looks of the storefronts, they appeared to be in an Asian section of an English speaking country. The fact that most of the cars had a picture of the Statue of Liberty on their license plates, led them to deduce that they were both in New York. But knowing that they were somewhere in the state of New York did little to tell them where exactly **they** were, let alone where the rest of the team was.

          "You seemed to take Tai's coming out well."

          "Why wouldn't I?"

          "Well, with the way you go after Kari, and the way you grilled him after Kari's party, I just assumed…"

          Daisuke stopped short at that statement. He simply could not believe Takeru's nerve. Not only had Takeru assumed that Daisuke was still pursuing Hikari , (which he wasn't and hadn't done in a while) but he had assumed that Daisuke was a homophobe. (which couldn't be further from the truth) And still Takeru remained oblivious to Daisuke's shift in mood. In fact, the blond had kept walking when his 'friend' had stopped, and didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon. Daisuke quickly caught back up with Takeru after a moment.

          "Don't presume you know me TA. Just because someone's straight, doesn't mean that they're homophobic. As I recall, you were accepting of Taichi. Or was you interest in Kari faked. Is that it? Are you having a hard time believing someone wouldn't hate a… 'dirty little faggot' like you?"

          Daisuke's vehement words had the effect of freezing Takeru. What Daisuke (and to an extent, Takeru himself) didn't know, was that Takeru was in fact a 'dirty little faggot'. Daisuke's words enraged Takeru. (who would latter be pressed to say **why** they did) It didn't matter **what** Daisuke had said, just that Daisuke had just **majorly** insulted him. It also didn't occur to Takeru that Daisuke had managed to insult himself with the fag crack. Pretty understandable since Takeru didn't realize the Daisuke was dating Ken. Not that Daisuke and Ken tried to hide their relationship. They both thought it was fun to see how long it would take the others to notice the change in their friendship. Takeru turned on Daisuke, ready to pummel the brunette into the pavement. Thus occupied, neither were aware of the suspicious crow nearby **or** the fact that they were standing in front of the door to a Chinese market.

~~*@*~~

          Michelle stopped at the fish counter and looked around. Everything looked good. But that was no big surprise; this was a very good market for fish. She finally settled on some fresh tuna, whole red snapper, and the smallest piece of Chilean sea bass stake. (which still was a considerable amount) Michelle took a curious glance at the meat counter, not expecting to get anything. She didn't buy much red meat these days, simply because none of it really appealed to her. But today the lamb and veal seemed to be calling for her to buy it. She also took the time to pick up a few other things she would need.

          Michelle took her purchases and began to leave the store. Her mind was on what she was going to do with the meat and fish she had gotten. She didn't see the two boys standing in front of the door until she walked into them.

          "Oh, excuse me."

          Takeru looked at the woman who bumped into him. (as he was closer to the door) Despite the fact that she seemed older than him, she was just a little taller than him. She didn't seem angry that he and Daisuke were blocking the path. Rather she was willing to take the blame for the incident. She looked pretty average; in fact had she not collided with him, Takeru never would've known she was there. Yet there was something about her that he couldn't place. Something that nagged at him saying 'this person's important'. Michelle, for her part, was trying to track down the 'vibe' the two boys gave off. It was at that moment that Michelle's new key chain (or at least that was what she assumed it was) started to go off. She carefully worked the thing into her line of sight to see why it went off, as it had never done so before.

          "You have a digivice."

~~*@*~~

          Iori checked his D-Terminal with a frown. He and Koushiro had been wandering around… wherever it was that they were for what seemed like hours. Even though they weren't the only people wandering around, (they had seen the same group of people with water guns a number of times, and had barely missed getting hit in a water fight) they still made an effort to stay unnoticed. Having no idea where they were, they were unsure of how hostile the people they saw would be. And neither of them were comfortable with so many unknowns.

          "I don't like this."

          "Neither do I. But there's not much we can do about is."

          "Hey! There's that group again. They seem to be familiar with the area for the most part."

          "Maybe we should follow them."

          Iori and Koushiro began to shadow the group. They kept far enough away, that the group didn't seem to notice them. Iori idly watched as a blond splintered from the group and went off on her own. A few minutes later, the group led the boys past a sign and the blond chose that moment to come up behind Iori and Koushiro.

          "Freeze." she said in an icy voice, her water gun trained on them. Motimon and Upamon pulled their stuffed animal impersonations. Iori and Koushiro did as the girl had asked. The rest of the group approached. 

          "What should we do with them?"

          "How much do they know?"

          "I am not sure. There is a chance that they do not know of our purpose here."

          "But they were following us. They must be spies."

          "I doubt that. If they were Sabbat spies, we would not have caught them so easily."

          "We should take them hostage. We'll need…"

          "That's enough Mike. We don't need extra people to worry about in a fight. And we won't need anything if we can't find our friends."

          "I say we leave them be."

          "Are you mad?!"

          "You would risk everything on the off chance that they know something or cane be of use. The longer they stay with us, the more likely they'll find out the truth. What then?"

          "We kill them."

          "Perhaps this is a discussion best discussed a bit more privately."

           The group moved a few feet away in a huddle. Every now and then, one of them would shoot a look at Iori and Koushiro. Iori and Koushiro, for their part, kept still. Neither of them knew what to make of these people, and they were unwilling to provoke these possibly unstable people. After what felt like forever, (but was really five minutes) the group broke out of the huddle. The blond approached Iori and Koushiro, her water gun out.

          "Follow, and we will be forced to kill you."

          She fired a burst of water right past Koushiro's ear as a warning, then rejoined her group. Koushiro and Iori waited until the strange group was out of sight before even **thinking** of moving. 

          It wasn't until they turned to get a better look at where they were, that they noticed the sign they had been standing in front of during the entire exchange. It proudly stated, in plain English, Pratt Institute.

          "At least we know where we are now."

  


* * *

1) Digimon fans will have my head if I don't acknowledge that this was said a number of times in the third Digimon movie (last of the three segments if you go by the American movie version.)   


End file.
